


Anything For You

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Weddings, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, honestly what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Every single time that Minghao asks Junhui anything, all Junhui says everytime is "anything for you."
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this since i saw a writing challenge thread on twitter then i thought what the hell, i should just do this instead of lazing around.
> 
> apologies for any grammar errors. like what the tags said, author is sleep deprived.

This was the day he was waiting for how many years already. Junhui looks at the venue around him. The place is full of rose petals of several colors, and people wearing their formal suits and dresses.

He was fixing his tie when he was approached by Mingyu, his friend. “You look nervous. Here, let me fix that for you.”

“I don’t know why I am nervous, to be very honest.” Junhui says frantically. He feels his heart pound loudly against his chest and he feels the cold sweat drip down from his forehead.

“You did great up to this day, Jun. You shouldn’t be so scared. Hao will love it.” His friend reassures him and he just replies at him with a smile. “There. All fixed.” Mingyu said before leaving a pat on Junhui’s shoulder.

“Everyone! Take your places! We’ll be starting in a few minutes!” Jeonghan, one of the wedding coordinators shouts throughout the chapel. 

Junhui now feels more panicky. He now feels his hand sweat. He tries to even out his rapid breathing before taking out a handkerchief. He can do this. He can’t back out now.

The band starts to play an instrumental of a love song then the entourage starts walking on the aisle. Everything felt so romantic. Everyone can feel it. Huh. Maybe this is the meaning of “love is in the air”. Everything seemed to be in place. 

And for that, Junhui is happy. Wait, no. Beyond happy.

It was now his turn to walk on the aisle and while walking, he was greeted with the guests’ happy smiles. He looked at them and he replied to them with a timid smile. He wants to give off a larger smile, but he cannot seem to do so.

The band stops playing the music and then it changes to something more romantic (if there was such a thing). All of the guests now turned their faces at the door as they heard it slowly opening. Then there he was. The man Junhui waits and longs for.

Him and Minghao share a brief eye contact which made them both smile up to their ears. Junhui (as always) is endeared with how Minghao’s eyes turn into thin lines. He is also endeared with the way that Minghao is walking with obvious joy in his heart. Genuine happiness. He can say so many reasons as to why he is endeared with the younger. If he were to list it, he may not finish it in a single day.

Minghao reaches the end of the aisle then they now face each other with their hands linked together. They look into each other’s eyes as if they were communicating to each other without words. Minghao just smiled at Junhui and at instant, he knew what it meant. To himself, to Minghao, and to their relationship.

“Thank you. For everything.” Minghao says to him, and Junhui just shakes his head and hand.

“Anything for you.” Junhui smiled at the younger before giving his hand to Mingyu, who was standing beside him.

Junhui then steps down then he goes to where he was supposed to be. On the pews, sitting with the guests.

If Junhui was asked what he was feeling right now, he would say happy but at the same time, he would also say that this is a painful experience for him.

Happy because he sees the person that he loves happy. Painful because unfortunately, it wasn’t him who he was destined to be with.

Before this wedding, he always wishes to the stars that a miracle would happen. For him and Minghao to be together. It was something that he has been wanting since he was young and unaware of what love is. 

But that would be selfish. Because he entirely knew that Minghao was not for him. They were not meant to be.

But for him, it’s also fine this way. For him to be here, standing as his best man. It was better than nothing. It was better than treating Minghao as a complete stranger for the rest of their lives. It may be foolish, yes, but that’s his way of showing his love for Minghao. He will let him be with the man that he truly loves.

_ Even if it hurts him twice as much. _


End file.
